4001 A.D.: Bloodshot Vol 1 1
| Series = 4001 A.D. | Volume = | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} 4001 A.D.: Bloodshot #1 is one of four tie-ins to Valiant's crossover event 4001 A.D.. It is a self-contained story focusing on a future incarnation of Bloodshot and his nanites in the 41st Century of the Valiant Universe. It is a loose continuation of the Book of Death: The Fall of Bloodshot one-shot. Solicitation Once upon a time…in the year 4001 A.D… Centuries ago, Bloodshot was the man called Ray Garrison. Now, in the year 4001 A.D., Ray Garrison is no more…but the nanites that once thrived inside him endure still. With their master long since gone, the microscopic machines that once drove Bloodshot through every firefight, healed every wound, and calculated every outcome have one final directive left to execute…but what could it possibly be? And how will the forces of the future react when the infamous man-turned-machine called Bloodshot returns to fight another day? The future starts now as New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire (BLOODSHOT REBORN) and superstar artist Doug Braithwaite (ARMOR HUNTERS) bring Bloodshot barreling into the 41st century of the Valiant Universe with an all-new, standalone tale at the epicenter of 4001 A.D.! 4001 A.D.: Bloodshot Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Father * * Rebels ** Jorgen ** Lars ** Olaf Other Characters: * * Rai * ** ** ** Locations: * ** Greenland ** (former Northwest Territories) ** *** Museum Sector **** New Japan Museum of Antiquated Technologies ** *** **** Shipping and Manufacturing Collective-3451 Items: * 3-D Organic Matter Printer (3056 A.D.) ** * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A, 2nd), (B), Ryan Lee (1:10), Ryan Lee & (1:20) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Bloodshot awakens as the Museum Sector plummets towards the earth. Bloodshot recalls how he has come into being. Determined to complete his final mission, Bloodshots creates its own body using an Organic Matter Printer, which Bloodshot consider "archaic" technology. The site is raided before his body is complete, forcing Bloodshot into combat. Bloodshot recalls Ray Garrison's memories and battles thieves as he makes his way to towards his final destination. Upon reaching his destination, Bloodshot opens the package to return Ray Garrison's body to a tribe that accepted Ray. Notes * Ryan Sook is credited for the 4001 A.D. logo and design. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:4001 AD Bloodshot Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Ryan Lee 4001 AD Bloodshot 1 cvrB Cafu.jpg|'Cover B' by Cafu 4001 AD Bloodshot 1 cvrVRI-10 LeeDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Ryan Lee 4001 AD Bloodshot 1 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua 4001 AD Bloodshot 1 cvrRP2 Lee.jpg|'Second Printing' Textless Cover Art 4001AD BS COVER-A LEE TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Ryan Lee 4001AD BS COVER-B CAFU TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Cafu 4001AD BS VARIANT-DESIGN LEE TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee 4001AD BS VARIANT-INTERLOCKING LEE TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Preview 4001-BLOOD 001 001.jpg 4001-BLOOD 001 002.jpg 4001-BLOOD 001 003.jpg 4001-BLOOD 001 004.jpg 4001-BLOOD 001 005.jpg 4001-BLOOD 001 006.jpg Panels Home-Fleshy 4001-AD-Bloodshot-1 001.jpg Inuit 4001-AD-Bloodshot-1 001.jpg Related References External links